Extraños Secretos
by JaZMiiN2000
Summary: La escuela Yousei es una de las mejores escuelas de todo Magnolia, todos sabemos que cada persona guardar secretos. Pero que pasaría si un extraño paquete llega a manos de nuestro amado peli-rosa y nuestra adorable rubia que los obligara a esconder muchos secretos, haciendo que sus amigos empiecen a levantar sospechas y conclusiones; lo que obligara a investigar lo que ocultan.
1. Prologo

Toc... Toc...

-¿Quien?

-Soy Virgo, Lucy-sama ¿puedo pasar?

-¿eh? ¿Virgo?, si pasa no ahi problema.-

Despues de ello la pelirrosa entro a aquel cuarto, dejando a la vista un acogedor y sencillo cuarto con paredes color crema, en la parte de el centro se podia observar una enorme cama con sabanas de un impecable tono blanco a lado de la cama una pequeña mesita de madera, en la esquina de al fondo a la derecha se podia observar un gran librero y a su lado una gran ventana que da paso a un pequeño balcón.

Enfrente de la ventana se podia observar un escritorio de madera, en el cual se encontraba ahi escribiendo una hermosa rubia.

-¿Sucede algo?, Virgo .- pregunto la rubia mientras dejaba su escritorio y volteaba a ver a la joven

-El joven Dragneel ha llegado, ¿lo hago pasar?

-Si.

Con esa respuesta la joven pelirrosa dejo la habitación y minutos después por la puerta de la habitación entro un sexy y lindo pelirrosa con su inseparable bufanda y un gato ¿azul?

\- Yo Luce

\- Hola Natsu, hola Happy ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

\- Hai, aun no puedes abrir la caja.

-No

-Y ¿donde está?

-Esta debajo de mi cama

El pelirrosa dejo a Happy en las piernas de la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la cama y debajo de ella sacaba un pequeño cofre de madera un poco viejo en la cerradura se podia observar un pequeño candado en el cual se encontraba tallado un pequeño simbolo de una hada. El pelirrosa tomo asiento en la cama para ser seguido por su compañera y mascota.

-¿Que se supone que debemos de hacer?.-preguntó el pelirrosa mientras su compañera sacaba una pequeña nota de su mesita de noche

-Según debemos de conseguir la daga de escamas de Dragón y el collar de un pentagrama celestial.- leyó la rubia

-Yo consegui la daga, pero jamas pensé que Igneel tuviera algo asi.- comentó extrañado el pelirrosa mientras mostraba una pequeña y filosa daga con la empuñadura de lo que parecían escamas en un tono rojizo

-Y yo consegui el collar, lo estuve buscando por toda la ciudad pero recordé que a mi mamá le gustan ese tipo de cosas, asi que me metí a su cuarto y lo busque entre sus cosas.-comentó igualmente la rubia

-¿Porqué crees que tengan estas cosas nuestros padres?

-Ni idea

-Entonces que mas ahi que hacer.

-El collar debe de colocarse encima de la imagen tallada y con la daga debe de cortarse un poco el dedo para despues colocar unas gotas de sangre en el collar

-Tu sangre o la mia

-Aqui dice que es de la o las personas que recibieron el cofre

-Entonces los dos

-Si, pero yo sigo diciendo que es una broma Natsu

-Pero no perdemos nada con probarlo.

Despues de ello hicieron lo que se pedia, pero al pasar los minutos un pequeño destello se formó en la parte de la imagen tallada para después desaparecer

-¿Qu-ue fue eso?

-No tengo idea, pero creo que...- y como lo pensaron el pequeño cofre se habia abierto.

En la parte de adentro se podia observar dos collares de plata con un hermoso dije con la forma de un hada e incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes, ademas de un papel con la dirección de algún lugar y unas llaves.

Ambos se quedaron mirando entre si para luego asentir, tomar cada uno un collar y ponérselo. Para despues Natsu tomar las llaves y Lucy la pequeña hoja y salir como un rayo a la dirección indicada.

Treinta minutos después se podia observar a un pelirrosa y una rubia enfrente de un gran local de 3 pisos, las paredes de dicho local eran de un color lila, aunque se veia que no habia sido habitado desde hace mucho tiempo aun se conservaba en muy buen estado.

-Yo nunca había visto este local y tu Natsu.

-Yo tampoco Luce

-Y si esto es una trampa y nos intentan secuestrar.

-No lo creo.-respondio el pelirrosa mientras colocaba una llave en la cerradura y abria la puerta del local.-además llevamos intentando averiguar que es lo que tenia ese cofre desde hace un mes y esta es nuestra oportunidad de averiguar lo que sucede.

Y con ese último comentario ambos se adentraron a aquel local, mientras sus ojos se teñian de un color rojizo para luego volver a la normalidad sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Aun sin imaginarse que al dar un paso adentro de ese local, toda su vida cambiaria radicalmente.

.

.

.

Tic Tac

.

.

.

Tic Tac

.

.

.

Tic Tac

.

.

.

La sombra de una pequeña mujer veia con atención a aquellos dos individuos que se acababan de adentrar al local con una sonrisa.

-Mm... Ya es momento de que una nueva generación haga funcionar este sitio. Es el momento de que ustedes sientan el placer, la satisfacción y el cariño de lo que significa ***** ****

.

.

.

Tic Tac

.

.

.

Tic Tac

.

.

.


	2. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta novela, es la primera novela que escribo y publico en FanFiction. Tambien la publico en Wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario, hago aclaraciones para que no haya malos entendidoss. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y otras cosas mas. **

**Diclamer: Fairy tail no me pertenece si no a su creador Hiro Mashima.**

.

.

.

**Un mes después... **

Yousei es una de las mejores escuelas de todo Fiore y en ese lugar se encuentran todo tipo de estudiantes; desde los más destructivos (cofcofNatsu&amp;Graycofcof) a los alumnos mas extraños, tranquilos y exóticos...

En ese mismo instante se encontraban en el almuerzo, por lo cual todos los alumnos y algunos maestros se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela comiendo, unos estudiando y otros simplemente platicando con sus amigos.

-Ah... Por favor Luce no me ignores.- comento el pelirrosa mientras entraba a la cafetería y se dirigia a su amiga

-Dime una sola razon por la cual no deba ignorarte, ¡Me castigaron por tu culpa!. - le acusó la rubia.

Ese comentario llamo la atención de todos los alumnos y maestros de Yousei, al pensar en que tonteria habria hecho el pelirrosa para hacer enojar - otra vez- y hacer que castigaran a su mejor amiga Lucy. Por lo cual todos guardaron silencio y pusieron atencion a la conversación mientras comian.

-Yo como iba a saber de que tus padres llegarian antes.

-Eso no importa tu debiste de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro.- atacó la rubia

-Y tu no te debiste de abrirte de piernas tan pronto.-contraataco el pelirrosa, mientras varias personas a su alrededor escupian o se ahogaban con su comida

-¡NATSU!

-¡¿Que?!

-Si yo fui la que me abri de piernas fue por tu culpas si las hubiera mantenido cerradas me hubieras partido en dos.

-Oh... Luce exageras simplemente te hubiera sacado un poco de sangre como en nuestra primera vez.- comento inocentemente el pelirrosa, haciendo que todos se sonrojaran

-¡un poco! Para ti es un poco que me hayan tenido que coser y no poder caminar todo el fin de semana.-contesto enojada

-Y yo como diablos sabría que se tiene que esperar a que se afloje...

-Mm… Eso podria ser porque estaba muy apretado y yo te decia que pararas.-comento sarcástica

-Moo... Pero Luce es que tu en vez de aflojar apretabas más tanto que hasta a mi me dolia

-Lo siento... _\- suspira_ \- oye Natsu no me cambies el tema

-Jeje _\- se rasco la cabeza nervioso -_ lo siento Luce, no pense que tus papás nos encontrarian en una situación tan.. tan...

-Incomoda... ¿vergonzosa?... ¡¿ridícula?!...

-Si...

-Y tu como crees que yo me sentia, al ver que mis padres me vieran en una situación tan comprometedora

-No era tan malo

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ERA TAN MALO?!, Natsu no sabes los problemas que me ocasionaste cuando nos encontraron en mi cuarto semi-desnudos, agitados y yo llena de esa cosa blanca y pegagosa por todo mi cuerpo

-Okey... Si lo dices de esa manera si se escucha muy mal.

-Natsu, muy mal es muy poco, mis padres me quitaron el auto, mis novelas, mi computadora y te prohibieron ir a mi casa por tres meses

-Esta bien si es malo...

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ES MALO. - rugió furiosa

Minutos despues de que la rubia se calmara y que el pelirrosa le pidiera de nuevo disculpas, ambos se sentaron en una mesa cercana, se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron.

-Oye Luce...

-Mm...

-Tus padres te prohibieron de que yo no fuera a tu casa, ¿verdad?

-Aja..

-Eso no quiere decir que tu puedas salir e ir a la casa de otros o ¿si?

-Ve al punto Dragneel

-A lo que me refiero es que yo no puedo ir a tu casa, pero tus padres no dijieron nada de que tu vayas a la mia. -

-Mm... Ya entiendo.

-A si que... - comento el pelirrosa mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la rubia

-¿Que...?

-No le gustaria a esta bella dama pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida en mi casa. - propuso galante el pelirrosa mientras le ofrecia la mano a la rubia quien gustosa la aceptba y se paraba de su asiento

-Por supuesto _amore mio_*- respondio con una sonrisa coqueta

-Amo que hables en italiano Luce.- ronroneo el pelirrosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y dejaba que su amiga abrazara su brazo derecho y se marchaban de la cafetería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?! -** gritaron todos los - sorprendidos y shockeados- alumnos y maestros de Yousei

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Mientras tanto.**

En las afueras de la preparatoria Yousei se encontraba un hermoso BMW 6501 en color rojo, en el cual abordaban dos personas.

-Lista cariño.-pregunto el Dragneel mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol y encendia el auto.

-Por supuesto bebé.-respondio la Heartfilia mientras se soltaba el cabello.

Y con esa respuesta el auto arranco a una rápida velocidad dejando solo una nube de humo.

**. **

**. **

**. **

*Amore mio – amor mio

**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en consultarme. **

**Me regalan un voto y un comentario? :3**

**Jejeje, muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme **

**Sayonara~~**

**Byy: JaZMiiN2000**


End file.
